


Better With You Around

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [35]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bartender Mickey, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gallavich Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Older Ian Gallagher, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:After his divorce Ian's life becomes routine with no excitement whatsoever. His life revolves around his daughters and work. It all takes a turn however when his sister Debbie convinces him to try going out for a change. He meets a bartender Mickey who brings said change and excitement in his life. But as much as Ian loves having him around, Mickey may be too young to handle a divorcee with two children so obviously their relationship can’t work.(Tweaked Summary)(If you can, could you write that Ian is like a virgin about some things like riding, phone sex and you could add other stuff. Because his husband was boring and stupid.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> do my own editing so all mistakes are mine and i'm sleepy so...
> 
> #enjoy!!

Ian picks up Layla and Lacey from school then drives home. He smiles at his daughters as he holds the door open. He ruffles their red heads as they both get in the back seat. 

“My babies.” 

“Hey daddy!” they both say in unison and kiss his cheeks.

He shuts the door behind them and gets in. it had been exactly 2 years 11 months since Ian and Shawn got a divorce. At first it had been hard, having to look after his daughters by himself. He didn’t think he could do it but with the help of his family he’d been able to get a hang of it. Thankfully Shawn hadn’t put up that big of a fight –not that Ian had been surprised- and they had settled the divorce quietly. The arrangement was Shawn is the one who got the kids on weekends while Ian got them full time. Another thing that hadn’t surprised Ian was when Shawn started cancelling on his dates with their girls. 

Now he barely called or saw them and Ian tried his level best to fill the void of their missing dad. At first it had really gotten to them but Ian would make sure to distract them. Whether it was by having his nieces and nephews over or taking Layla and Lacey to one of his siblings’ place. And as long as they were happy that’s all that mattered. Sometimes they would ask about their dad, but it was a rare occurrence. So for now it was just Ian and his two baby girls that he loved to death. That and his job. He was the manager at a restaurant. It was easy enough but it also demanded a lot from him. At the same time he loved it because as one of the bosses he got enough time to hang out with his girls. Which is all a father could ask for. 

But that was it. That was his life. Work, kids. Work kids. Work kids. Ian hadn’t gone out in a year and a half, hadn’t dated since Shawn for longer and he was fine with it. Really. he had his kids, who were his life. He was fine with his two beautiful girls taking up all his free time. He did miss going out, but he was 32 years old, divorced, with two kids. He could do without it. He had clubbed enough when he was young anyway. But he could admit that he didn’t mind a boyfriend. He didn’t mind companionship. Someone to spend time with apart from his family. 

Which is why after putting down Layla and Lacey, he didn’t fight Debbie when she convinced him to go out. He had just closed Lacey’s room when he walked back to the living room to find Debbie sprawled out on his couch. 

“What are we watching?” he asked dropping next to her.

“Pirates of the Caribbean marathon. Are they out?”

“Yeah.” He yawned and laid his head on the arm of the chair.

“Are you bored or tired?” Debbie laughed.

“Both really.”

“Maybe you should go out?” Debbie pauses the movie and turns to look at him.

“I’m single.”

Debbie rolled her eyes. “I’m aware. But it’s been what? Almost three years now. It’s okay to go out and have some fun. Let loose. I know you miss it.”

Ian nods. “Yeah, sure. But… I can't.”

“Why not?”

“The girls for one?”

“I got them. You can go out. I will be here checking on them. Tomorrow is Saturday so it's not like they need to be anywhere. Go.” She turns back to the tv and presses play ending the conversation. 

Ian had to admit the offer was really tempting and it _had_ been a while. So he gets up and goes to shower. He dresses in a tight dark tshirt and a nice pair of tight jeans that he had to pull out from the back of the closet. 

“Thanks Debs.” He tells her on his way out.

“Go get some!” she shouts.

He chuckles and shakes his head. 

Since his aim is to mostly get laid, he of course drives up to boystown. It's been a while and he needs this. He parks and heads in. he hopes he had maintained himself enough and still looks good. He knows for a fact that gay men can be very choosy. Especially those at clubs. However when he gets there he can't help thinking about his kids. He knows they’re fine and safe in Debbie’s hands, but he also kind of misses them already. At around this time he would be checking on them to ensure they are fine and still sleeping soundly. As much as his life has grown a little boring, he doesn’t mind it too much.

He seats at the counter and wonders how long he’s going to be here for before he finds someone to fuck. He orders a gin and tonic and downs the first one in quick succession. He then orders another and looks around. Guys dancing, guys drinking, guys giving lap dances. Most of them are very young too. He's two seconds away from changing his mind and going back home when a new bartender gets his attention. He places a new drink infront of Ian.

“Rough night?” he asks.

“What makes you say that?” Ian finishes his other drink and pulls his new one closer.

The bartender scoffs and wipes on the counter. Ian can't help but notice his arms. He's wearing a shirt whose color Ian can't really tell from the lights and it has no sleeves. _Those are some good arms._

“’Cause you look bored out of your fucking mind.” 

Ian shrugs. “Didn’t really want to come here.”

“So why did you?” the guy asks as he pulls a beer out of the fridge and hands it to another customer. 

“Been a while.”

“Ahh… out of practice.” He smirks again and Ian thinks that smirk has the potential of turning into a beautiful smile. “Don’t worry. Give it a few more gin and tonics and it will all come back to you.”

Ian smiles. “Ian.”

“Mickey.” 

Ian nods. He wonders if bartenders are as easy to sleep with as clientele. “Mickey, has anyone ever told you, you got nice eyes?”

Mickey smiles and it turns out Ian was right; he does have a beautiful dimpled smile. “Nah, you’re the first.”

Ian scoffs. “Find that hard to believe.” 

Mickey chews on his bottom lip trying to contain a blush no doubt and Ian is positive this is the only man he wants to have tonight. “So whatchu looking for tonight anyway?” Mickey puts the towel on his shoulder and leans on the counter.

Ian watches him and takes another sip of his drink. “Honestly?”

“Mm-mm.”

“I’m horny. Looking for someone to scratch an itch.” Mickey blinks at him. “Know of anyone who would be interested in a guy like me?”

“You mean fit and hot as fuck?”

Now it's Ian's turn to blush and Mickey laughs, actually laughs before he deserts Ian to go serve three other clients. Ian watches him the entire time. “Fuck he's gorgeous.” He mumbles to himself. Dude is hot and beautiful and his ass…. Jesus Christ that ass. Ian wants to touch it and see it when it's not being covered by those tight jeans. 

“Are you single?” he can't help but ask as soon as Mickey comes back.

“Yeah. Why?” Mickey asks with a suggestive smirk. “You want me to take care of your _itch?_ ” Ian chokes on his drink. Mickey laughs again. “My break is in twenty minutes.” He raises a quizzical eyebrow and Ian can only nod wordlessly. 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

Ian continues to down his gin and tonics as he excitedly waits for Mickey to go on his break. In the meantime they keep smiling at each other goofily and talking, creating a nice rapport. Ian loves that it's so familiar between them now. It's like they’re both developing this crushes on each other in the few hours they’ve seen and known each other. He can't wait to kiss Mickey. He's definitely looking forward to that. 

A few minutes later Mickey disappears. When he comes back he looks at Ian and tilts his head gesturing for Ian to follow him. Ian finishes his drink and quickly gets off his stool. Mickey takes his hand so they don’t lose each other as they meander through the crowd. Ian is guided towards a well furnished office. He doesn’t even get a word in as soon as they walk in. Mickey slams him against the door and does not hesitate to start kissing him fiercely. Ian immediately returns the kiss. He moans against Mickey's lips as he feels strong arms touching him everywhere. They immediately start taking off each other’s clothes.

Within no time they’re both naked and Mickey guides him towards the couch. Ian doesn’t take his hands off the bubble butt the entire way there. Touching it, and squeezing it and squishing it in his hands. It feels amazing. Ian is pushed roughly and made to sit down. Mickey kneels infront of him his legs apart, caging in both of Ian's. He produces lube from somewhere, Ian has no clue where; he's too busy kissing him and and caressing his ass. Ian reaches for the lube but Mickey just smirks at him and reaches behind to start working himself open. 

“Jesus.” Ian groans. 

He’s never seen this before. He's always prepped every man he's ever been with. So this is so fucking hot to him. He bites his lip and watches intently his dick getting fuller and harder by the minute. Ian grabs Mickey's dick which he wishes he could put in his mouth but he pumps it slowly instead as Mickey continues to work himself open. He bends to kiss Ian one more time before turning around. Ian was expecting Mickey to sit on his lap but he didn’t expect him to face the other way! Oh God, he feels like he might come any minute now. He doesn’t resist squeezing Mickey's ass one last time before he's siting on Ian's dick. He grabs Ian's long girth and guides it inside him. Slowly until he bottoms out. 

Ian groans loudly when Mickey starts to rock back and forth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, anggg _fuuuuck_.” He wraps his arms around him from behind and lays his head on his back trying not to come when they just started. 

“Shit you’re big. Feels so fucking good.” Mickey sighs and keeps rocking.

He lifts himself up and Ian lets go of him, holding his waist instead. Mickey lifts but leaves the tip still inside him right before slamming back down, both hands on Ian's thighs. “Oh my God! Oh my God. Oh. My. God!!” Ian yells. 

Mickey pushes himself against Ian's chest and he can feel himself going impossibly deeper inside the other man. Mickey continues to rock with Ian thrusting upwards once in a while. The office is filled with moans and groans and cursing. Ian reaches around Mickey to cup his leaking erection when he feels how close he is. he bites down on the back of Mickey's shoulder and the latter comes first on his hand and the floor. Ian follows, coming inside Mickey and groaning into his neck. They continue sitting for a while Ian trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck Mickey. That was so fucking hot I can't even…” Mickey chuckles and stands up slowly wincing as Ian's dick leaves his fucked out hole. “That was like some super orgasm or some shit. Reverse fucking cowboy?”

“You liked?” Mickey asks his tongue against his cheek in a teasing manner that almost makes Ian want to go again. 

“Fucking loved it.”

“Well,” Mickey heads towards the door and picks their clothes off the floor. “You can't say your bartender didn’t service you whole heartedly.”

Ian laughs. “True.” 

They put on their clothes and Ian pulls Mickey towards him and slams their mouths together. Mickey tastes good, feels good, Ian wants him again, and again. 

“Can I have your number?”

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

Ian is woken up the next day by his phone chiming severally. He rubs his eyes and reaches for it. It's a photo from Mickey. “Shit.” He curses when he sees Mickey's hard dick his red tip staring at him. “What the fuck.” He swipes right and it's Mickey's fingers inside his ass. His asshole and fingers glistering with lube. “Fuck.” Mickey is going to drive him mad he's sure of it. 

He dials his number which is picked up after the first ring. “Fuck Mickey, what are you doing to me?”

 _“Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”_ Mickey receives breathlessly. _“Can't get over having your big, thick dick inside me. Fucking me. Turning me out. Shit Ian, I want you to fuck me again.”_ He moans.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Ian cries out as he hurriedly takes his boxers off so he's naked ontop of his sheets. “You’re making so hard.”

_“That’s it. Get hard just for me. Are you touching yourself? I am.”_

“Yes.” Ian sighs and licks his dry lips. “Fuck yes. I’m so hard. I’m touching myself. Imaging it's your hand on me. God, Mickey you’re so good. You’re fucking amazing!”

_“You’re amazing too Ian. Fuck, never had a dick like that inside me before. Blew my fucking mind. **Shit.** ”_

They continue to jerk off and talking filthy towards each other. Moaning and breathing hard. Ian clasping the phone hard as he speeds up listening to Mickey's sexy voice on the other end. He can't belive he's having phone sex right now. He knows other people do it. He's heard it exists, has heard people talking about it but Ian himself has never done it. If feels fucking amazing. Especially with someone like Mickey who is not afraid to express himself sexually. 

First the mindblowing sex and now this? Ian likes Mickey, Ian likes Mickey very much. And when he comes trying to contain a loud groan, he knows he wants Mickey around for a long fucking time. It's one thing to find someone good in bed. It's another to find someone good in bed and still be able to hold a conversation with them. Mickey is that guy, and Ian isn’t letting him go anytime soon. 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

From that point on they become _something._ Ian isn’t going to say boyfriends because they haven’t talked about that yet, but for two consequtive weeks they meet at the club for sex every Saturday and have phone sex for the rest of the week when they're apart. They have dates during the day if Ian can get a lunch off since Mickey is usually free during the day. For once in years Ian has more to look forward to than just Layla and Lacey. He likes Mickey so much. The guy is funny, sweet, incredible in bed and keeps introducing Ian to this wonderful world of pleasure than Ian had no clue existed. At this point he doesn’t even think what he used to have with Shawn can be classified as sex. 

Life is most definitely better with Mickey around. 

Ian takes one afternoon off and they meet at a local bar for beer and burgers. “Hey.” Ian greets shyly.

“Hey.” Mickey returns a shy one of his own. “How’s work?” They sit across each other at one of the booths.

“The usual. I should be asking about yours. That’s where all the interesting shit happens.” They both laugh. “How long have you been tending bar?”

“Four years. Started when I was twenty.”

Ian can't believe he hadn’t asked Mickey his age until now. “You're twenty four?”

Mickey nods. “Yeah, why?”

Ian chuckles nervously. “Umm… I just… I feel like I might be a little bit too old for you?”

Mickey frowns just as the waiter arrives with their orders. “Fuck off, how old are you?”

“Thirty two.”

Mickey scoffs. “You consider that old? Please.” He takes a sip of his beer. 

“I guess you're right. Besides, we’re having fun, right?”

“So much fun.” Mickey winks and Ian laughs digging into his lunch.

They continue eating and talking pleasantly just like they usually do. Ian guesses he shouldn’t ,mind Mickey's age since they're not serious. Mickey may be okay with his age but he most probably won't be fine with Ian having kids. Which is why he hasn’t disclosed that bit of information yet.

A week later Ian fucks Mickey in his car just outside his house. He invites Mickey in but the latter has to get to work. Ian wouldn’t have minded since his daughters are with Fiona. It's only when he walks through the door that he realizes what he was about to do. He was about to let Mickey in here. Where toys are everywhere and family photos that would immediately give Ian's fatherhood away. He drops on his couch and stares at a photo he took of him and Mickey during one of their lunch dates. 

What is happening?

Three weeks of meeting almost daily and talking daily and fucking every Saturday and being in contact with Mickey in some way every single day, is what’s happening. Ian can already feel how much his feelings for the other man have grown. Ian gets attached easily, if he can find a man that treats him right he falls for them very fast. And Mickey is perfect. So Ian knows he's halfway there. Heck, he may be there already. 

“What am I doing?”

Mickey is twenty four years old. He's so young, having fun working at a gay club. He doesn’t need Ian and his kids interrupting his life. Ian can't do that to him. It wouldn’t be fair. Which is why he calls Mickey and arranges another lunch date the next day.

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

When Ian arrives he finds Mickey already at the café his fingers tapping on the table while his mind seems to be else where. He startles when Ian takes the opposite seat.

“You sounded weird on the phone. What’s… what’s going on?” Mickey asks. 

Ian rubs his forehead. “There's something I never told you.”

Mickey looks on curiously. “What thing?”

“I used to be married.”

“Okay, you’re divorced, so what?” 

Ian is surprised at how well Mickey takes the news. “And during that time my ex and I got two kids.” 

“You're a dad?” Mickey asks, shocked. There it is. just like Ian thought. He waits it out. “So, do you want me to meet them, or…”

Ian stares at him incredulously. “What? You're not… you're okay with this?”

Mickey smiles and leans back looking relieved. “I thought I did something to upset you. You sounded so weird and I was worried you wanted to end us or some shit.”

“But Mickey.” Ian frowns. “You're too young to be tied down like this. They're not babies. They're nine and six years old. I can't let you… I’m sorry. I won't be the one to limit you when you are yet to fully enjoy your life. I had my chance, I can't deny you yours.”

Mickey's face goes hard and he glares at him. “If you don’t want me to meet your kids just fucking say so. Don’t give me this ‘I’m thinking about you’ bullshit.”

“But Mickey, I am.” 

Mickey looks away and starts tapping his fingers again. “So what are you saying?”

“I think… Mickey I think we should break up. You need someone…” 

Ian rubs his eyes and exhales deeply when Mickey gets up and walks away. He doesn’t chase after him. It's for the best anyway. 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

“Daddy! Daddy! We baked you a pie!” Layla calls and places a piece of pie on the coffee table blocking his view of the tv and looking at him expectantly. 

His last born Lacey jumps on his stomach and gets comfortable. “Yes, eat.”

Ian looks at them and sits up placing Lacey on his lap. He takes a bite and it’s delicious. “Let me guess, you asked Aunt Debbie for help.” They giggle and shake their heads ‘no.’ “Are you lying?” Lacey indicates with her thumb and forefinger. “A little huh?”

They giggle some more.

“Why are you making me pie anyway?”

“We want you to stop being sad.” They say simultaneously. 

“Sad? Daddy’s not sad.”

They look at him doubtfully and he pulls them both in his arms. “Daddy is not sad. I promise. But I love the pie. Is there more?” 

Layla nods and goes to the kitchen.  
He spends the rest of the afternoon with his kids watching Hotel Transylvania for the hundredth time.  
It's been three weeks since he broke up with Mickey because he realized he was falling for someone younger than him. The absence of the other man in his life was taking a toll on him and he didn’t realize it was noticeable to even his daughters. But Ian stands by his decision. He is not going to lock Mickey down just because he fell in love with him or because he was a great presence in his life. It's simply not fair to him.

That afternoon he gets called to work and has to ask Debbie to come over and look after his kids. 

“Have you changed your mind about Mickey?” she asks, again.

“Debbie drop it.”

“I don’t get it. So what he's twenty four? It's just an eight year difference Ian. And you said he doesn’t mind that you're a divorcee _or_ that you have kids. What the fuck is your problem?!”

“I just can't, alright?”

Debbie sighs. “Just tell me this one thing, do you love him?” Ian shrugs and nods reluctantly.

“Ian…”

“I have to go. Thanks for coming over.” He hugs her and leaves her glaring at him as he walks out. 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

 

When Ian gets home he’s greeted by a sight he never would have predicted in a million years. 

“Daddy! Mickey made us pizza!” Lacey yells.

“Home made pizza!” Layla adds.

Ian steps slowly towards his dining room table where his kids, Debbie and _Mickey_ were clearly having dinner together and laughing. He could hear his children’s laughter and excited loud chatter from outside. 

“What’s going on?”

Mickey looks up at him and bites his lip nervously. He gets up cautiously and walks towards the kitchen so Ian follows him. “Debbie found me.”

“Okay. How long… what are you… I’m so confused right now. But it’s also so good to see you I don’t know what issue to tackle first.”

Mickey looks at him, his eyes soft. “I liked you from the day we met Ian. And I was attached to you within the first fucking week. So finding out you are divorced or have two wonderful daughters by the way, didn’t change how I felt… feel about you.”

“Mickey…”

“Let me finish. And i know you have this stupid idea in your head about how I haven’t had enough fun or I’m too young to settle down and it's bullshit. If we care about each other none of that should matter Ian.” They both step closer to each other. “I love you, and your little family. Please don’t push me away.”

“I love you too Mick. But I just want you to be sure.”

“I am.”

Ian bends, pulls him in and plants a soft kiss on his lips. “I see you bonded with my kids behind my back.”

“Yeah, and they definitely love me more than you.”

Ian laughs. He caresses Mickey's cheek and sighs happily. “My life _is_ better with you around.”

“Mine too. I am one of a kind.” 

Ian giggles and pulls Mickey in for another deep kiss. 

“Daddy come join us!”

Ian pulls away and grabs a plate. He follows Mickey to the dining table and listens as Layla and Lacey recount the events of everything that took place that afternoon since Mickey got there. Mickey is good to Ian and good to his kids. What more could a guy ask for?  
He holds Mickey's hand under the table who squeezes back and mouths “thank you” to Debbie who doesn’t bother hiding how smug she feels for being right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Kudos and all thoughts allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry said:
> 
> I really like this story and when Ian and Mickey first meet that was great. I wish there was a part two to this. like Ian and Mickey marry and doing well. Mickey doesn't work at the bar has some type of business he owns also he wants to adopt the girls and the ex husband comes back to make trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known I didn't know the name of Noel's other half when I named the kids. So as I was rereading the 1st chapter so I could do this one I surprised myself. He he he heee
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy guys!

_One Year Nine Months Later_

 

"Morning husband." Ian opens his eyes with a big smile on his face at the sound of the title.

"Good morning, husband." He replies pulling said husband close and kissing him deeply, morning breath be damned. Not that Mickey minds.

Mickey laughs when Ian grabs his ass, squeezing gently. They've been married for a month now and their happiness over the union is yet to wear off. In fact, no member of their family of four was over it yet. Lacey is still wearing her dress to school every few days. Mickey finds it amusing while Ian is just waiting for his youngest daughter to get over the phase. It's either that or he's going to have to buy several similar dresses because she will wear the current one out.

Mickey yawns. "What time is it?" He asks reaching over Ian to grab one of their phones. He groans and buries his head in Ian's chest. "Why do I have to get the most clients on weekends?"

Ian laughs and kisses Mickey's ring finger. "Because during the week people are working."

"Mmm..." Mickey uncovers them to straddle Ian."I don' care. I can be late." He kisses Ian and jerks him off slowly. "I'm the boss."

"Yes you are." Ian replies breathlessly and licks his lips.

Mickey only smiles before guiding Ian's hardness inside him and making them moan simultaneously loud and endlessly.

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

"Okay, okay, let's finish up. We're running late and it's go to work with daddy day!" Mickey snaps his fingers as he goes through his phone. Ian watches from his seat at the table where he's eating breakfast with the girls. "Layla, Lacey, come on now!" 

"I'm done dad!" Lacey gets off the table and shows her empty bowl to Mickey. 

"Good girl." Mickey smiles at her and points towards the kitchen. "Layla?" He asks making Ian smile. 

After Mickey met the kids he was so good with them taking Ian completely by surprise. After the girls had realized the younger man was here to stay it hadn't taken long before they'd gotten attached and given him the title of _daddy Mickey_ which had then turned to just _dad_. Every time Ian heard them call Mickey that, happiness would flow through him. And now that they were married, it signified Mickey's importance to the girls that much more. And Ian could tell to date that Mickey got very pleased every time he heard the girls recognize them as their other father. 

Ian still remembers the first time Lacey called Mickey dad. He had just put her to bed and the sleepy girl had murmured "goodnight daddy Mickey" under her breath before passing out. Tears had left Mickey's eyes and Ian had hugged him tightly, so happy for his boyfriend at the time. With Layla it had taken longer but with Lacey using the title all the time, Ian doesn't think Layla even realised when she herself had started using it. 

Now here they were almost two years later, a family of four, strong and happy with a routine. Every Saturday Ian took the girls to work with him and they would drop Mickey off before heading to the restaurant. 

The younger man had quit the club a year after they'd gotten together. He'd always wanted to own his own business, and working as a bartender was to save up so he could own his own garage. He didn't have enough but Ian had happily invested in the business. Ian could hardly wait for Mickey to leave that tempting club so he had been more than happy to part with his money and get him that business. Especially since Ian had become a part owner of the restaurant a year into their relationship so he had the capital. 

And the garage was doing good. Really good. Ian was really proud of his husband. Mickey had a passion for cars. Had started fixing them at a very young age. He'd told Ian he's always wanted to work with cars but he couldn't be a mechanic while he saved since the pay wasn't enough. So owning a garage had always been his end goal and he hoped to expand one day. But now at twenty six, he was happy with what he had. Always expressing his gratitude to Ian for his help but the redhead likes to remind him _what's yours is mine, remember?_  

 

They drop Mickey off, kiss him goodbye, and Ian drives them to the restaurant. The girls sit at their usual table at the corner while Ian goes to do inventory. Most times they stay in his office but other times they like to sit around other people. 

.

It's around 2:00PM, the restaurant is packed and busy as Ian works away in his office. His stomach is growling hungrily, so his husband is a welcome presence when he knocks on his office door and walks in. 

"Hey baby." 

"Hey babe." Ian greets pulling Mickey onto his lap. "You come for lunch?" 

Mickey kisses him and wraps his hands around his neck. "Yeah. Already told them to bring it over." As if summoned there's a knock on the door. Mickey gets up and opens the door to take the tray from one of Ian's waiters. The redhead clears the desk and Mickey places the food on it and uncovers it. 

"I'm surprised your here." Ian starts as soon as he takes a bite. 

Mickey nods with a smile. "It's busy but I missed you." 

Ian stands up and leans over the table to kiss his husband. "Fuck, I love you." 

Mickey smiles happily before taking a bit of his own. "Our girls are pestering your chef. Especially Layla. She's really into cooking." 

Ian nods. "Yeah. I blame Debbie." Mickey calling the girls _our_ reminds Ian of a topic he's been needing to run by him. 

"Iv'e been thinking," he starts as he pushes around the food on his plate. "You should adapt them." 

Mickey pauses mid chew to stare at Ian with wide eyes. "Really?" 

"Absolutely." Ian replies. It's something he's been thinking about for months now. He's more than sure. "Shawn hasn't been in their lives for years, it's you they recognise as their second dad, plus we're married now." He lists off and Mickey swallows before leaning back in his chair. 

"I'd love that babe. But if you're doing this to make me feel included you don't have to. I already feel like their dad. Like a part of this family." 

Ian stands and walks to the other side of his desk. He grabs Mickey's hands, stands him up and settles the brunette between his legs. "Well, there's nothing wrong with making it official, right?" 

Mickey smiles and hugs Ian close to him. He takes in a overwhelmed yet happy breath. "Guess not." 

Ian can tell his husband is over the moon about the news and it makes him that much happier. "I hate that I'm gonna have to find Shawn though." 

Mickey looks up at him. "Right. He's gotta sign away his rights first." 

Ian sighs. "Yeah." 

"What?" Mickey asks sensing Ian's dread. "He clearly doesn't want them. You think he's gonna give us trouble?" 

Ian shakes his head. "Honestly, I don't know."

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

     Shawn Matthews is one unpredictable man. So Ian seeking him out could either go smoothly, or not. His money is on the latter. The man lost interest in their girls the moment they got a divorce. Which had always made Ian wonder if he'd even wanted them in the first place. During the proceedings Ian was the one who offered him weekends as a show of good faith. He regrets that now because his ex husband hadn't been interested in any custody battles at the time. So maybe if Ian hadn't offered any type of custody he wouldn't be here now, at their former house, knocking at the door. 

"No alcohol my ass!" Ian inhales deeply when he hears Shawn yell from the other side of the door. He counts to five bracing himself as the door opens. Shawn hasn't changed one bit, with the brown hair and piercing on his lower lip. His jaw drops in shock as soon as he sees Ian. "IAN?!" Shawn continues to gape, neither man moving to hug or shake hands. "Wha... Ian?" 

"Hi, Shawn." Ian puts both hands in his pockets suddenly hit by déjà vu from seeing his ex at their former house. 

"Hi. What are... Shit." He steps aside and gestures for Ian to walk in. "Come in." 

Ian looks around, skeptical about walking in. He wishes they could just get this over with without him having to go in. But they haven't seen each other in 4 years so he takes the offer. Its been years so of course the place has changed. The only thing Ian remembers is one brown couch. Everything else is new. But he doesn't care about that, its not why he's here. 

Shawn still cursing, takes the opposite seat and rubs his hands nervously. "So what's up, are the girls okay?" Ian scoffs. "What?"

"Why are you asking like you care?" 

"Because those are my girls too and I have every right." 

That just makes Ian so fucking angry but he tries to stay as calm and collected as he can. The less he pisses Shawn off, the more trouble they'll avoid. So he swallows down the anger that instantly crowds his heart. 

"C'mon Shawn, it's been years. You don't call them, you don't see them, you're not their dad." 

"Is that so?" Shawn leans forward. "We," he gestures between them. "made the choice to have kids. We, both signed the adoption papers. First with Layla, and with Lacey three years later so don't you sit there and fucking tell me I'm not their dad!" 

Okay that's it. "A real father, sees his children. A real father, calls his children. A real father, checks up on them. If I hadn't come over you would you have even thought about them?" Ian sneers. 

Guilt passes through Shawn's face but it's quickly replaced with a frown. "Why _are_ you here, Ian?" 

Ian takes a deep breath. "I met someone." 

Shawn's eyes automatically narrow in on Ian's left hand where his ring is. His ex-husband contorts his face in anger and disbelief. He scoffs a few times trying to form words unsuccessfully. "You're married?" 

"Yes."

"You're fucking _married!_ " Shawn shoots up still glaring at the redhead.

"Why are you overeacting right now? We haven't been in contact since the divorce." 

"The divorce we got because you didn't wanna be married anymore." 

"To you!" Ian shouts breathing heavily. "I didn't wanna be married to _you_ anymore." 

"What the hell is going on?" A short blond man walks out with an apron on and hands covered in white powder. "Hun?" He looks between Ian and Shawn confused. 

Shawn runs his hand across his hair. "Umm, Ian this is Lucas. Lucas, Ian." 

Lucas comes forward to shake his hand. "The ex husband." 

"Yeah." Ian nods returning the handshake but he can tell Lucas is still confused. 

"What are you doing here?" Lucas inquires sizing Ian up and down. Clearly threatened. 

Ian glances at Shawn once. "I just need Shawn to give up custody of the girls and I'll be out of your hair."

Lucas glances between Ian and Shawn repeatedly. "Hun, what's he talking about, what girls?" 

Ian laughs bitterly looks at the ceiling. He shakes his head and continues laughing. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"I'm not signing any papers just so your new piece can get _my_ kids." Shawn storms away and rushes into the next room locking himself inside.

"I..." Lucas rubs his forehead leaving flour there. "Fuck." He sits down shakily. "You have kids?" Ian nods. "Together?" Ian nods again. "I didn't know."

"Lucas listen." Ian starts sympathetically since Lucas is crying. "I am sorry you had to find out this way but I am married now. To a man that loves my kids like they're his own. So please, talk to Shawn and tell him to give me full custody. It's clear he doesn't love them and it makes no sense for him to give me a hard time." He stands up. "I'm gonna give you guys sometime. Please talk to him." 

Lucas nods and guides him outside. He sniffs before nodding. "I will." 

Ian walks towards his car feeling angrier than he has in a long time. The type of anger that only Shawn can bring out of him. Shawn is fucking unbelievable. 

He's not looking forward to telling Mickey they have to delay the adoption because his ex is an asshole. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"I just became manager Shawn, I can't afford to be late. Please drop them off to school."_

_"C'mon baby, my job is important too." Shawn kisses Ian on the lips. "Drop them off today, I'll do it tomorrow."_

_"You've said that every day this week. They're your kids too you know." Ian says with a smile already giving in. He loves his daughters to death so he doesn't mind dropping them off daily. He just wishes his husband would help sometimes._

_"I love you." Shawn says before walking out the door and leaving Ian to check on the girls._

"Damn babe. He never even said goodbye to the kids?" Mickey asks, expressive eyebrows raised quizzically. 

Ian shakes his head 'no' "Nope." 

"Asshole." Mickey drinks his beer and caresses Ian's hand. They're sited on the dinning table facing each other while nursing some beers. Mickey already put the kids to bed. 

"Not gonna get any argument from me there." 

"Is that why you left him?" 

"One of the reasons." Ian rubs his eyes. "Don' even know why I gave him weekends." He groans. 

"You always wanted kids?" Mickey asks curiously.

Ian frowns at his husband. "Yeah. I remember thinking when I was young that as soon as I was settled and married I was gonna have kids." 

Mickey shrugs. "Then it could be that he did it for you." 

Ian thinks about it. "Who does that? Couples who love each other should be a united front. Come to important decisions together." Ian takes Mickey's hand. "I would never make you do anything you didn't wanna do just because it's what I want." 

Mickey squeezes back the hand before getting up to get them more beer. "I know that." He kisses Ian on the forehead before sitting back down again. "I know baby, and neither would I." 

"But if that's the case then why won't he just sign the damn papers and let us be fucking..." Ian takes a shuddering breath. "happy." 

"You know him better than i do so only you can answer that." Mickey stands and gestures for Ian to take his hand. He guides them towards the bedroom and helps the stressed redhead undress. They get under the covers and Mickey sighs as he caresses Ian's right cheek. "Look baby, the adoption, is not an emergency. So don't stress yourself too much." 

Ian leans into the touch and exhales loudly. "I know that." He turns to kiss the palm touching him. "I just want him out of our lives. I don' want Layla and Lacey connected to him in any way."

"I know." Mickey replies gently before pulling Ian into his arms. "I know." He holds Ian there, caressing his back gently and doesn't stop until he hears his husband's breath even out.

Mickey is kind of hoping he never gets to meet Shawn, but something tells him that's inevitable. It takes a while before he passes out. Thankfully his sleep is not restless seeing as he's sleeping next to the love of his life. 

 

  **~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

 The girls are in Lacey's room playing, Ian got called in at work and Mickey is watching _RED_ when he hears a knock on the door. He curses for having to pause his movie and walks towards the door. 

"Debs if you forgot your keys again, I swear to fucking God-" Mickey freezes mid sentence when he sees the stranger on their door. "Can I help you?" He snaps. 

The stranger with the lip piercing unfolds a piece of paper with their address. He looks at it before glaring at Mickey. "No. But you can get me the owner of this house. Ian Gallagher." The man says looking at Mickey in contempt. 

The brunette crosses his arms with an angry frown. "Well, he's not here. You got me." 

"And you are...?" 

"Mickey. The fuck d'you want?" 

"For a babysitter you're pretty rude." The man snaps matching his glare. 

Mickey raises an eyebrow that disappears into the hair on his forehead. "Give me your name and if I fucking feel like it, I will relay the message that you were here." 

"My name is Shawn Matthews," he starts, smirking at the surprised look on Mickey's face. "Those two daughters you're babysitting in there are mine which means I have every right to get Ian to fire you." 

Mickey chuckles. Shawn looks at him shocked at his reaction which only makes Mickey laugh harder. He rubs his left thumb across his bottom lip and Shawn's eyes zero in on the ring. 

"You have got to be fucking shitting me." 

Mickey stops laughing to glare at him. "I will let Ian know you stopped by." He starts to walk back in but Shawn stops him. 

"He married a kid? He must be out of his fucking mind is he thinks I'm letting a _child_ adopt my girls." 

"Yeah well, this child," Mickey points at his chest. "was there for Layla when she broke her arm last year. This _child_ , drops them to school practically everyday. This child has been there for those girls when you weren't. You do not deserve to be anyone's fucking father. You know it, I know it, Ian knows it, so instead of dicking around, how about you sign the God damn papers and fuck off!" Mickey knows he might be overstepping by quarelling with Ian's ex, but Shawn is just making him so fucking mad. "It's what you do best." He finishes. 

"You've got some nerve..." Shawn steps towards Mickey so their chests are almost touching. 

"Back the fuck off before I show you what this kid can do." Mickey threatens and Shawn reluctantly takes a step back. 

"I could get my kids back." 

Mickey smirks and thumbs his nose knowingly. "But you won't. Because you don't want them. Not to mention unless your plan is kidnapping, no court on earth would ever grant an absentee father custody. So good fucking luck." He finishes taking deep breaths trying to steady his breathing again. 

"I wanna see them." 

"Over my dead fucking body." 

"THOSE ARE MY KIDS IN THERE!" 

Mickey looks back into the house instinctively. "Those are Ian's kids. You wanna see them, come back when he's home." 

Mickey turns around to go back inside but his shoulder gets grabbed and he's being pushed against the wall next to the door. "How old are you, twenty? I could beat your ass, right now." 

Mickey laughs and pushes the taller man off him so he takes a few steps back. "I'd like to see you try." 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

 Ian is driving back home from the restaurant when he spots Mickey and Shawn breathing down each other's necks, both men red in the face from anger. He hurriedly packs the car and barely remembers to lock in as the runs towards the two fuming men. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ian quickly gets between them. "Shawn what are you doing here?" 

"Lucas convinced me we needed to talk. But imagine my surprise when I found out you want me to give my kids to a child." 

Mickey scoffs behind Ian making the redhead think this is something Shawn is repeating. "Shawn, please. I'm not looking for any fights. Why are you really doing this? You don't want them." 

"You don know that." 

"You missing from their lives says that." Mickey offers coming to stand next to Ian as opposed to behind him. "Just do what's best for them man." 

"What's this really about, huh?" Ian asks. 

Shawn shakes his head. "Can't do this shit right now." He's already walking away before Ian can stop him. 

"Shawn! Dammit Shawn!" Ian runs after him and turns him around. "Please." 

"Will you let me see them?" 

Ian takes a deep breath. "I can get you recent photos. That's the best I can do." He offers with a grimace. 

"You want full custody but you won't even let me look at them?" Shawn asks in disbelief. 

"It would just confuse them man." Ian tries to make him understand. "The only way I can let you see them is if you plan on sticking around. If you let them see you and they get attached, you will just end up breaking their hearts all over again." Ian pleads. "If you ever loved those girls, you wouldn't put them through the pain of losing you again." 

"Ian." 

"They're just children, Shawn. It took a long time to convince Layla you didn't hate her." 

Shawn sniffs and walks to his car. 

"Shawn!" Ian shouts but gets ignored. "Dammit!" He yells again as his ex drives away. Familiar comforting hands wrap around him from behind and Ian can only lean back into Mickey as he tries to calm his shaking body. "Dammit." He whispers wondering why his ex has to complicate anything at all. 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault." Ian says pulling a bottle of vodka from the top shelves and pouring himself a glass. 

Mickey wrings his hands and bites his bottom lip. "I proly made shit worse by arguing with him. I shouldn't have fought with him babe." Mickey says guiltily. "It wasn't my place." 

"Shh..." Ian pulls him close and cups both his cheeks. Mickey winces from the fresh alcohol breath. "Don't you apologise for putting that moron in his place. We are _married_ baby. And you're the father of those two wonderful baby girls. You had, every right." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes." Ian says, sure. He then pulls Mickey in for a kiss and the shorter man grimaces some more from the taste. He is more of a whiskey guy. 

"What are we going to do now?" Mickey asks. 

Ian shakes his head. "I don't know. I just... I need to see them." 

"Lacey's room." 

Ian kisses Mickey one more time before heading there. Shawn is a real piece of work and any encounters with him have always left him exhausted. 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

It is a week later when Ian, Mickey and the girls are washing the car outside. They're loud, laughing as Mickey sprays Lacey with the pipe. Someone clears their throat and Ian turns around. His smile drops when he sees Lucas standing awkwardly, hands in his pockets. 

"Layla, take your sister inside and change into dry clothes." He says glancing at Mickey. 

"But daddddy." 

"What did we say about disputing daddy?" Mickey asks and Layla pouts before grabbing her sister and walking inside. Mickey automatically comes to stand next to Ian. "Who's this?" 

"My name is Lucas. You must be Ian's husband." He offers his hand but Mickey continues to frown at him. 

Lucas shifts his eyes towards Ian. "You got the papers?" 

"What?" Ian asks confused. 

"The papers you need Shawn to sign. Do you have them, here?" They both nod. "Give them to me. I'll get it done and then mail them to you myself." 

"Are you sure? He seemed pretty adamant last week." Ian asks even as he nods towards Mickey who goes back into the house to get the documents. 

"He's just giving you a hard time because you're the one who ended the marriage. He's just being a vindictive bitter asshole. I'll get him to do it." 

Ian exhales loudly and hugs Lucas tightly, forgetting he's wet. "You are a God sent Lucas." 

"I don't know about that." Lucas says patting his now wet chest as Mickey walks back out with the envelope. "I'm sorry he's put you through so much trouble." He says looking at them both. 

"Yeah, me too." Mickey says giving him the documents. "Thanks." 

Lucas nods and walks back towards the car. Ian doesn't move till the car is out of sight. "Think he'll do it?" 

Mickey throws a hand across Ian's waist. "We're about to find out. If not, we sue." 

Ian holds his shoulder and kisses Mickey's forehead. "I'm sorry baby." 

"Mmm" Mickey hums and closes his eyes, smiling. 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

           It's three days later when they get the papers in the mail. Ian is as ecstatic as the day he got married when he sees Shawn's signature making him the sole guardian to Layla and Lacey Gallagher. 

He runs into the kitchen and grabs Mickey -who was cooking- by the waist and twirls him around happily. He shows his husband the papers and they decide to go out for a celebratory dinner instead. 

The ambiance in the Gallagher-Milkovich household is full of happiness for the rest of that week. They share the news with the girls and Ian contacts his lawyer so they can set a date for when Mickey will become the kids dad, legally.

There is a swelling of excitement in Ian's chest that he finds hard to contain. Instead his fucks his husband daily till he blacks out.  

"Can't believe it." Ian sighs happily reaching for a post coital cigarette. 

"Yeah, me either. I'm gonna be a dad." 

"Well, you've been a dad for a while now." 

"Yeah but this will be in paper." Mickey says voicing just how much of a big deal this is to him. "I love you husband." 

"I love you are too, husband." Ian replies happily sealing their happiness with a soft kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!!


End file.
